


Slovakian Revenge

by thinice77



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, NHL RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinice77/pseuds/thinice77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP in which Ovechkin gets his comeuppance from Zdeno after the high stick to the face in the playoffs. <br/>I make no money from this, it's a work of fiction and I own no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slovakian Revenge

Ovie knew he'd been had when one of Zdeno's giant hands encircled his neck, effectively halting all of the Russian's movements.  
This, this was the one person in the world he knew would and could take him down a notch. Alex wasn't really into fisticuffs, either on or off the ice. But he'd be more than ready to stand up for himself or a team mate.

Unless of course you are cornered at the door of your hotel room by 6' 9" of Slovakian wrath.  
With a broken nose. A nose Alex himself broke just the day before.

"Open the door Ovechkin before I wring your neck." Chara ground out, loosing his grip on the all star hockey player's neck. Alex scowled and defiantly staring back up at his tormentor fished the key card from his silk jacket pocket. The Bruin's captain plucked it from his hands and opened the door to Alex's room.

In one blurry move the Capital's captain found himself tossed onto his king-sized bed, the left side of his face throbbing from a vicious back hand.

"Fuck Zdeno!!" His vision blurred from it, ears rang.

He felt with his tongue to see if there were any teeth loose.

Chara was a fuming beast by now His eyes were dangerously dark, black circles under them from the broken nose. Veins stood out on the side of his temples, his nostrils were flaring.

Alex looked up scowling, yet with a hint of a smile. "I suppose I deserve that. But you not careful, you have stroke eh?"  
He waggled his eyebrows and lolled his tongue out at his opponent, looking to push the right button.

Chara was on him with surprising speed.  
He literally ripped the expensive Gucci slacks from Alex's lower half while laying claim to the half-open-in-shock mouth.  
"Po'shyol ty suka!" fuck you bitch, Alex snarled against Chara's lips.

Now Alex was known to have sex parties, under vows of strict secrecy--no one would say a peep of what happened behind his locked penthouse doors.  
He was open minded, but this...this was unwarranted.  
Or was it? He tried to squirm out from under the massive Slovak, but being half naked and half turned on he shrugged inwardly and decided to keep his injuries to a minimum. One tooth missing and a hand print on his cheek was enough for now.  
If you can't beat em, join em.

"I love the filthy shit that comes out of your mouth Sasha....." Chara huffed, pushing his captive down with just his forehead. Alex got a good look at the cut he made on Zdeno's nose.  
"Jebat ti." Chara whispered, repeating Alex in his own Slovakian language.

Defiant blue eyes narrowed as he felt a thick dry finger enter his ass.

"You think I afraid of your anger? I think you love me." He cooed mockingly, ignoring the burn in his rear. Not too often was he bottom and when he was it was only for Backstrom and Holtby.

Chara jammed his finger in deeper, rougher, demanding Alex to make some sort of noise for him.  
He smiled when Ovie's face suddenly twisted in painful pleasure and a small whimper sounded from the back of his throat.

"Shlapka." whore, Zdeno chirped. He pulled his finger out of Ovechkin's body, sat up and hastily shed his clothes.

Alex blushed at his own hard-on, at the glorious body above him, and at the way he was about to be made into Chara's fuck toy. Penance for the high stick to the Bruin's captain's face.  
It was a battle of wills that he was trying desperately not to lose. Trying not to acknowledge the man's horse sized dick that leered up at his curious gaze put cracks in his steel resolve.

When Chara wordlessly bent over him and with out hesitation slid his mouth down over his cock he knew he'd lost this battle.

"Kristos----bl--blyad!!" Ovechkin blurted out, hips jumping off the bed in response to the delicious feeling of his arch rival's mouth sucking him off.

Of course he knew it was the fluff before the stuff.

Pushing such thoughts aside he fisted the bedspread as yet again he was breached by two fingers. They were pleasantly slick this time.  
How nice of him, Alex thought as his ass was jammed full of curling fingers."Shit!! Blyad!! Fuckfuckfuck!!"  
He felt Chara's mouth smile around his dick. Something he thought he'd never experience in his life.

"See, you do love me devushka." Alex chirped in between controlled moans.

Zdeno sat up and in response and grabbed a fistful of Alex's shaggy hair. Dragging his head down to his groin he stuffed his cock in the Russian's mouth.

 

"Suck me before I stuff this up your ass Ovechkin." Zdeno's voice quivered on is last name. It would not be long now before what was in his mouth would be in his ass. He made sure to leave plenty of spit for lube.  
Alex took as much of the Slovak's cock as he could in his mouth, deliberately dragging his teeth along the massive shaft.

"Kokotko!!" Chara cuffed Alex, pushing him onto his back again. He glared down at the Russian hockey player that so infuriated him whether it be on the ice or off the ice. Clothes on or clothes off. That cocky face, that childish display of victory on the ice.

"What you waiting for suka? Fuck me or get out, you old piz'da." Alex hissed up at his opponent, knowing he'd struck the right nerve. He didn't want this to take any longer than necessary, he hated being on his back.

Alex never had time to register Zdeno entering his body, all he heard was a string of Slovakian swears from above and what felt like his ass being split in two. No courtesy pause, just a relentless pounding pace.

Ovechkin cried out in painful pleasure as the Slovakian's cock finally barreled into his prostate. He was shameful of himself and the sounds he made. He never made those noises for anyone before. And he swore he never would again after tonight.

"Sasha, your mouth is loose but your ass is so tight." Chara licked and bit down on Alex's windpipe, bowing over and thrusting hard and fast into the Russian's shuddering body.  
"Jebem vam ho tam az po koren. fuck you to the hilt."

Alex responded with blunt nails digging in where ever they could find flesh, dragging enough air into his lungs to keep conscious. Chara's mouth still clamped on his throat, dominating him in every sense.  
Ovie felt a rough hand on his cock, jerking him off to the bestial rhythm that he was being fucked to. Chara sat up a bit and jamming himself even deeper into Ovie's body. They both were so close but it was Alex that came first and with an unearthly shriek of Russian garble his eyes rolled back into his head, come splattering on them both.

Somewhere in the distance Alex heard Zdeno come and in between his legs felt it. Crushing into his pelvis he felt every throb of Chara's orgasm ripple inside of him. "Kristos Zdeno!!" He pushed the giant hockey player off of him, cringing as the man's massive prick withdrew from his gaped ass.  
Chara seemed hardly winded as he chuckled at Ovechkin and the mess he made of him.  
"We are even now. Get out." Alex scowled trying to compose himself, sitting up and wiping off with his torn dress shirt.

"Yes. We are. Try not to let it happen again. Keep your stick on the ice, and I'll keep mine in my pants." Zdeno chided as he pulled on his slacks, not bothering to wear a shirt. He strode over to the door and opened it.

Feeling Ovechkin's silent blue eyed glare on his back, he turned and winked at him before closing the door to the Russian's room.

Alex slumped back onto the half destroyed bed with a contempt wince yet mildly satisfying sigh. Interesting turn of events for the night as he pondered a shower.

He couldn't wait to draw blood on Chara again if this was the punishment....


End file.
